Rise of the Protectors
by battlegirl1352
Summary: For thousands of years, the Guardians have been protecting the children. No one else could do it for them. But what happens when they find out there's another group- doing the exact same thing? Rated k for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Chapter 1-3 are descriptions of all the characters involved in the story. If you do not wish to read the description, you can skip to chapter 4.

Chapter 1

There are six of us. Briana, whose center is to be care-free. She allows all children to not worry and be happy with the choices they made. She helps them to relax and have fun.

Then Olivia. Her center is daydreams. She helps children to dream and use their imaginations during the day, instead of at night.

Then Sophie. Her center is curiosity. She helps children to be curious and makes them want to explore.

Lillian's center is control. She helps children to know what's right or wrong. She is the children's conscience and helps to keep them out of trouble.

Kovu's center is remembrance. He helps the children to remember when they become lost and to remember who they really are.

Last is Savannah. Her center is compassion. She makes sure all children are compassionate to each other. We-as a group- protect the children. We're the protectors.

Up until now, we thought we had been watching the children pretty well. Our leader, Briana, despite her center, always made sure the children were having fun and believing.

Olivia helped the kids to be happy throughout the day with her daydreams. Because of this, she never was focused, and constantly ran into things.

Lilly always watched our globe. Her controlling manner allowed her to be an excellent mechanic, and to give out orders to our helpers, such as the elves or the mountain lions that seemed to stay by Savannah's side.

Sophie… she gave out cookies. She liked to find hidden things around the world, so she wasn't in the workshop often.

Savannah was our newest member. Her only compassion was towards the children. Around her other protectors… she was like a she-wolf. Only Briana could get her to actually listen to anybody, and that was only because Briana would freeze her if she didn't. Briana was a partial winter spirit. she doubled up as protector of fun and relaxation, and bringing snow to the children.

Savannah did know how to push people's buttons, but she was also the link that held the team together. She made sure that nobody fought unless she was involved. Everyone had a role that only they could complete. What we didn't know was that there was another group out there doing the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There are six of us. Jack, whose center is fun. He allows kids to, well, have fun. He constantly tries to pull pranks on the children while also helping them to make the most out of everything they have.

Then Sandy. His center is dreams. He allows the kids to sleep peacefully and restfully, while also helping them get to the craziest parts of their imagination.

Then North. His center. He allows kids to question things and to have curiosity, as well as helping Sandy with increasing imagination.

Then E. Aster Bunnymund (whose nickname is Bunny). His center is hope. He keeps the kids hoping with high spirits. He's a key point when it comes to keeping believers.

The only girl is Tara (whose nickname is Tooth). Her center is memories. She helps the kids to remember happy moments from their childhood and to stay happy and hopeful.

The last is Dayton. His center is bravery. He helps kids to be brave and face their fears. He is the one who tells you to stay yes instead of no.

We all knew our job was to protect the children. No one else could do what we did. Jack was always the most respected out of us. The winter spirit who was constantly joking did know how to be serious when it was important. His fighting skills could beat anybody else's in the group. Over the years, he had grown through the ranks, and now was the leader. He had finally learned some responsibility.

The kids still had fun with him, though. Bunny, who still continually disagreed with Jack, was just as aggressive. He was the second best fighter. When the children needed it, he would give them hope.

North was still the basic wonderer. Always looking for new ways to impress the children, he was constantly making new toys in his workshop and helping the kids come up with new ideas.

Sandy, who was still mute, kept the children dreaming. Every day, more lights appeared on the globe as the children woke up from a goodnight's sleep.

Tooth was always flying around the workshop, cheerful as she remembered the children's recent memories. She always seemed to be able to put a smile on everybody's face. She made them remember who they really were.

Dayton was the new guy. He made sure the kids were brave enough to do whatever they wanted- or needed- to do. His bravery while he fought had saved the Guardians many times. He was Jack's wingman. He made sure everything went smoothly. They had kept the children happy for hundreds of years. But everything was about to change. Something they had never seen before was coming, and they didn't know if they could make it out alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone loves to hear about the heroes. I believe it's time we hear about the villains. They are determined to ruin everything that the children love. There is Pitch Black, whose center is nightmares and darkness. He is set on ruining the children's dreams and hopes and replacing them with his nightmares.

Then there's Dark Mist, whose center is despair. She focuses on making children miserable. She capitalizes on the sad feelings we try to hide inside.

Pitch Black once had been a Guardian. He had loved to be part of a team, but there was no room in a child's heart for a little fear. He had been thrown out one day with no warning and had been evil ever since. He had a bone to pick with Frost. At least Pitch had taken his job seriously. Now, he was replaced by a frozen prankster. Jack was his main enemy. In fact, if it weren't for Jack, Pitch would be controlling the world with his nightmares right now.

Dark Mist was a different story. She had always been the mortal enemy of the Protectors. Her despair made sure no child ever had fun or love- the very things that the Protectors needed to survive. She had never meant to hurt a child. It wasn't her choice to be dark. But she embraced it. And yet, even though she could neutralize all of the Protectors centers, they had always beaten her. She needed a new way to beat them, a new angle. And she had just found it.

She looked over her book. The library in Detroit wasn't huge, and was therefore hard to find. This is where she kept all of her important things she didn't want the Protectors to find, including the book that could tell her anything she wanted or needed. She banged her head on the table as she sat in front of the book.

"You know I can't do it by myself," Mist said, leaning back in her chair. "You know that I need help. so why won't you help me!" She threw the book off of her desk, ignoring when people looked up at the sound of the book dropping. They couldn't see her anyway. She sighed and picked up the book, almost missing the page it had opened up too. A hint of black caught her eye.

"Pitch Black," She muttered under her breath. She quickly scanned the page and caught sight of the map on the bottom of it. She left the book on the table as she flew out of the window, not bothering to take the time to put it back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.U.: Just a heads up, all characters are normal teenagers, but with the powers and immortality. North is not old, and Bunny is a boy. Tooth does have wings still. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 4

"Do you have to go?" Ariyah asked. She grabbed Briana staff and tugged on it, trying to pull her back, only to be forward again as Briana took her main weapon back.

"I go every year. It's not exactly a new thing," Briana said, placing a hand on Ariyah's shoulder. "I'll be fine."

"I'll go with you," Ariyah pleaded, knowing she had already lost the battle. Her eyes glazed over quickly as she sent out another daydream, but then focused again and resumed pulling on Briana.

"Remember what happened last time?" Kovu reminded her.

"It was fine!"

"Ariyah. I froze you to the ground and couldn't find you until two days later. You were almost frozen solid," Briana reprimanded her. "It'll be two days, three days tops."

Lilly came up from behind Ariyah and grabbed her waist, "Chill."

Briana looked around her and looked at her group, trying to decide who would be in charge. Ariyah's first order would be to go out and bring Briana back. Sophie would probably leave the second Briana did to go find something new. Lilly was always too controlling, and they couldn't have any fun with her around. Kovu wouldn't be bad, but he always had random flashbacks as new memories came in, which could leave the team weak. Which left-

"Savannah's in charge," She said. Everyone gasped and was silent for all of two seconds. Then everyone started screaming, except for Savannah. She leaned against the wall and checked her fingernails.

"When I come back everyone better be in one piece," Briana whispered in her ear.

"Yes, ma'am," Savannah mock-saluted. Briana shot her a death glare and walked towards the window.

"And Savannah?"

"Yes?" Savannah said, turning around. Briana had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Enjoy yourself," Briana smirked and flew out the window.

The second Briana was gone, Savannah flew up to the globe and stood on top of it. "Who wants to have a little… fun?" She smirked and picked up her chain whips, and swung them around.

"This is going to be a long weekend," Lilly sighed as everyone ran.

Briana quickly left the workshop behind and expertly glided through the trees. She was a natural flier and was now extremely practiced. She remembered when she had woken up in a snow drift on the side of the road, staff in hand. She had risen up and instantly noticed the frost gathered around her. She had no idea who she was, what she was doing there, or…

"No," Briana said aloud. "You know what happens when you think about it," She kept talking to herself. "God I'm crazy." She said as she ran a hand through her hair. She did flips as she flew her way down to Canada. She loved to travel from one part of Antarctica to the opposite end and then back. She had a shelter in the other side of Antarctica. Not that she needed it. The cold never bothered her. The heat, however, was a different story. She liked to scare the people in Taiwan and other warm countries by giving them random snowstorms.

She giggled to herself. She would make one of those snowstorms today, once she was done creating winter in the United States. She realized she was skating around an old pond subconsciously creating layers of ice on the surface. She resumed flying and soon reached Boston. She let herself drift off and before she knew it, she was on the other side of Antarctica.

She sighed. Antarctica was always her rest place. She could do anything she wanted to do here, without anyone questioning her. It was Antarctica. Anything could happen. A streak of blue crossed the sky. Another flyer. There was only one other person she knew that could fly.

"Did she really follow me?" Briana muttered. "Savannah! You're in charge! What are you doing?"

The blue streak stopped flying and turned around, smirking. Briana almost fell out of the sky. Not only was it not Savannah, but it was a boy- who looked a lot like her. He grinned. "Who's Savannah?" He turned and took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'll be back," Jack said, standing up and walking over to the window.

"Where are you going?" Tooth asked as she flew in the window.

"To make winter," Jack replied, grabbing his staff.

"Can I come?" Tooth questioned. "You've never shown me how you do it before."

"You want to see?" Jack asked mischievously. He swung his staff and froze Tooth's feet to the ground. "Bye." He jumped out the window into the sky.

"Don't freeze Hawaii!" North called after him. "Again," Bunny mumbled. Both set to work on freeing Tooth as Jack flew off laughing.

God, she's going to hate me, Jack thought to himself. He smiled subconsciously. He loved Tooth, but only as a sister. Sometimes, he never knew if she felt the same way. He thought about the girl he actually wanted to be with. The one who didn't really exist. Her pale skin, white shoulder-length hair, someone who would know how to have fun. And she would have to be able to see him. He focused back on his flying.

Jack quickly became confused as he looked out over the ground. There was already some snow. Then a flash of blue caught his eye. He naturally followed until it stopped over Antarctica, close to the workshop. It was creating snow with a staff much like his. He could tell whatever it was didn't know he was there. When it stopped he flew past it so it would notice him. However, 'it' was a girl.

"Savannah! You're in charge! What are you doing?" She yelled. Unable to help himself, he smirked at her confused expression. "Who's Savannah?" He called back, and took off in the direction he had came from.

Briana followed him back to a secret hideout. His white hair went everywhere as he flew quickly through the window. Sliding through the window after him, she sat on the window seat listening to their conversation.

"So how was your trip, Jack?" One of the five others asked. "It was okay," he responded. "What did you do? Did you freeze Hawaii?" Another asked. "No…maybe, but that's not what was weird. There was a girl who was freezing things and creating snow, like me."

At this, Jack's gaze drifted off. He couldn't help thinking of the mystery girl. How her white hair flew over her shoulders, and her eyes, deep blue, gazed into his. Even through the confusion, he could see the usual happy and carefree expression that she would normally be wearing, just through her eyes.

Sandy noticed a girl on the windowsill. When she saw that he had seen her, she twirled her finger around and created some snowflakes, sending him a mischievous smirk. Sandy formed question marks and exclamation points over his head, while the girl kept watching. Bunny teased Jack because of the smile he couldn't seem to get off of his face, while North and Tooth were talking. Unable to get their attention, he grabbed an elf with a bell on its head and shook it. The ring of the bell got everyone's eyes on him. He then pointed to the window.

She sat there leaning against the window frame. "As much as I love the attention," she said sarcastically, standing up. "I have to go." With a mock salute, she took off out the window. Jack couldn't help smirking. Realizing everyone was staring, he sighed. "I'll go get her." He flew out the window.

"Well then." North said.

"Ugh," Bunny muttered. "I could barely handle one of them. Now there's two! I'm gonna die. Why couldn't there have been two of Sandy?" Bunny looked around. "Where is Sandy?" They turned back to the window and saw a small sand plane in the distance. "At least he's not alone," Tooth said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Briana flew out the window, still smiling from the bewildered expressions and smirk on the boy's- Jack's- face. She picked up speed as she felt the cold increase her power. She laughed as she did 360's while she left the strange people behind. Right before the workshop was out of sight, she felt something hook her waist and pull her back. She struggled against the hook of the staff, but felt something else grab her leg and flip her upside down. Jack's face came into view as he flipped upside down to match her. "Got you," he joked.

"Let me go, you freak!" Briana cried.

"I think no," Jack replied. Briana stuck her tongue out at him. Despite himself, he smiled.

"Sandy, knock her out," Jack commanded. He took out a ball of dream sand and dropped it on Briana. She fell into Jack's waiting arms. He smiled at her once again and carried her back to the North Pole.

"Hey guys?" Kovu asked, "Shouldn't she have sent her signal by now? It doesn't usually take this long for her to get to Antarctica."

Savannah shot him an exasperated look. "Stop whining, you big baby," Savannah replied. "Your girlfriend is fine." Kovu, rolling his eyes, was still unsure. He sat on the windowsill and stared out into the frozen sky, waiting for the sign. Night fell. Kovu paced back and forth in front of the window, hanging onto his knife while flipping it in his hands. Everyone could see the worry on the other's faces. None of them felt safe.

Savannah watched Kovu walk back and forth in front of the window for what must have been the hundredth time. "Will you please stop?!" Savannah yelled at him. "She's fine!" But even Savannah was starting to question it.

"What if she isn't?" Kovu asked. "What if she's hurt? What if she doesn't come back?"

"Don't say that!" Lilly said, trying to appease the half awake Ariyah.

"She's coming!" Savannah yelled. "She probably is causing another blizzard in Mexico or something. You know she's all about being carefree." Savannah sent another questioning look out the window. "She'll come back, even if it was the last thing she does."

Kovu sighed and sat at the window. "Please come back," he whispered, still loud enough for the friends to hear. Savannah backed away quietly. She knew what she would see if she looked into the other's faces. They had lost hope.

Dark Mist quickly left the trees of Michigan behind as she rose over the many common towns found across the United States. Her eyes were staring down at the tall skyscrapers that rose up beneath her. Flying was one pleasure she had, since she was evil after all.

She quickly stopped around the area of old suberbs she had read about the books. She quickly saw the sign in front if the town she had read about. She smiled ad rose back up in the sky. She had never been better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Briana woke up feeling uneasy. At first, she didn't know why. She threw of the covers on her bed. Her sweatshirt was draped over the chair on the other side of the room, leaving her in the white top she had underneath it. The first thing she noticed was that there were no windows. This wasn't her room. The second thing was that the door was locked. She had no way to leave. The third thing was the boy leaning against the wall next to the bed. He was comparing her staff to his.

With one bound, she was at his side, pulling her staff back into her own hands. For the first time, he looked up, but he seemed more relaxed then she was. She found herself mesmerized by his piercing blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, touching her face. She felt scratches where he was touching, but she shrugged his hand off.

"Oh yeah. I love being taken by a boy I don't know into a workshop I've never seen while I try to do my job," she said sarcastically. Something that I said must have amused him, because he chuckled. She sent him a confused look as he leaned back against the wall.

"Fair enough," He joked. "My name's Jack Frost."

"As in, myth made up to explain winter? I thought that was just an expression. I should have guessed."

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning on his staff and smirking at me.

"Well, you're cocky, arrogant, a troublemaker, and freezing cold," Briana explained, poking him in the chest for effect.

"I could say the same for you," He said, taking the finger off of his chest, but not letting go of her hand. Her blue eyes met his.

"Jack!" A voice called through the door as it opened. "Stop flirting with the girl and get your butt out here!"

Briana smirked as she stared at Jack. She walked out the door, towing Jack behind her. "What are you doing?" Jack hissed in her ear.

She laughed as he stumbled behind her. "The party's just getting started, Frosty!"

*** Briana's POV

As I stepped out into the giant common room, I considered stepping back into Jack's room. There were four other men and a woman who seemed to hover above the ground. Jack walked out into the room, now pulling me. I got over my fear when I saw Jack join the others, while one of the tallest chuckled. Jack quickly let go of my hand.

"You know, just because she can see you doesn't mean you have to flirt with her," The tall one burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Kangaroo. Like you haven't been staring at her since she got here," While 'Kangaroo' fumed, Jack made patterns on the floor next to his feet. The patterns spread up to Kangaroo and, without him knowing, froze him to the ground.

"Can it, Frost. I don't know how many times I've 'ad to tell ya, my name is Bunny!" As Bunny went to take a step forward, he noticed his frozen feet- but not in time. He screamed as he fell forward. Jack and I burst into laughter while the others tried to hold their chuckles back.

"I swear Frostbite," Bunny cried from the floor. Jack started laughing again. The woman that was hovering sighed.

"So… they're always like this?" I asked.

"No…um, yes," She muttered, looking down. I noticed she had almost transparent wings on her back. Many fairies flew around her head, buzzing like bees. "I'm Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth. Your teeth are as white as Jack's!" Her fingers pulled my mouth open as she searched.

"Ugh. Gross," I said pulling her fingers out of my mouth. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can we start the interrogation? Now, maybe?" Bunny asked, still struggling to get out of the ice but finally standing.

"You're right, Kangaroo," Jack said, breaking the ice on his feet. Bunny let the insult slide and walked forward, probably expecting me to step back. Instead, I took a step in his direction. He looked taken aback and didn't move any farther. Satisfied, I relaxed and leaned on my staff.

"Who are you?" Bunny asked.

"My name's Briana. Winter spirit, bringing joy to children, but I guess you might have known that." I said sarcastically. "Can I go now?"

"No," Jack said. "How did you find us?"

"You can blame Frosty and his arrogant smirk," I sent him a glare. He gave me one of those smirks now. "He led me right to you." As Jack stared at me, I saw Bunny come up behind him and whack him in the head. I chuckled briefly as Jack rubbed his head and Bunny smiled at me. "I've really got to get back to my friends."

"There are more of you?" Bunny yelled out. It was Jack's turn to laugh.

"Um… yes?" I replied. Jack took one look at Bunny's expression and collapsed on the floor, holding his stomach. Even the others were laughing quietly.

Suddenly, another boy who looked about as old as Jack stepped out of the shadows. I became serious quickly.

"How many of you are there?" The mystery boy asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked.

He took another step forward, ignoring me when I held up my staff. "How many of you are there?" He asked more forcefully.

I sighed. "Six, including me. Five girls and one boy."

He fingered the edge of my staff gently. When I pulled it back, he kept his hand on it.

"Dayton," Jack said sternly, "Let it go." I looked at his face as he said it. He was completely serious. The boy- Dayton, Jack had said- removed his hand.

"I wonder…" Dayton murmured under his breath. He looked between me and Jack. "What do you prefer? Snowballs or seriousness?"

"Snowballs," Jack and I said at the same time. Bunny seemed to catch on.

"Staff or sword?"

"Staff. Duh," We said together again. The other tall boy gasped.

"Jack, go stand by her," The boy said. He had a heavy accent. "Now, Briana, vhat is your center?"

"Being carefree, relaxation, basically-"

"Fun," Jack finished. He looked at me, almost in awe.

"They're meant for each other," Tooth whispered.

"No," Dayton said, "They are each other."


End file.
